


Fate's Design

by StarlightDays



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDays/pseuds/StarlightDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug gives Cat a scarf as a gift...but when he gets home he finds something very interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Based off [this post](http://lilacblossoms.tumblr.com/post/132430037373/okay-okay-no-i-just-had-the-bestworst-thought)]

Marinette sighed in relief as she finished her latest project. She looked down at the scarf and smiled to herself, it had taken forever to find the right shade of green for this project. She wrapped up the creation and placed it into her bag before running off to meet Cat for their patrol.

Cat hummed to himself as he sat on the Eiffel Tower, watching over Paris for any signs of an Akuma “Hey kitty cat” a voice said. Cat smiled and turned to face Ladybug, who was standing there innocently with her hands behind her back. “Hello My lady, ready to patrol?” he asked “Almost, but first, I have something for you” she said, smiling.

Cat’s ears perked up, usually her gifts to him consisted of sweets and pastries. “What could it be I wonder” he said, smirking at her. He looked down at what she presented with awe and confusion. It was a thin, wide, black box. “I hope you like it” she said, smiling.

Cat took the box and opened it, a look of surprise on his face.

Inside the box was a scarf. It was a beautiful emerald green and was incredibly soft “It matches your eyes” Ladybug said, smiling. Cat took the scarf out of the box and held it out in front of him, a large smile on his face as he suddenly hugged Ladybug. “Thank you my lady!” he said, swinging her around. Ladybug squealed in surprise before giggling as she was put down “I take it you like it?” she asked smiling. “Absolutely!” Cat said, his expression like a child who had just been given a piece of candy.

“I’m glad…I put a lot of work into it” Ladybug said, smiling. Cat froze suddenly “You…you made this?!” he asked in awe. Ladybug laughed nervously and nodded. “Yup, I uh…dabble…in sewing” she said awkwardly. “Thank you very much! I’ll treasure it forever!” he said.

* * *

Adrien entered his room, holding the scarf close to his chest and sighing with content. Ladybug had given him a gift, his Ladybug!

He looked around his room, wondering where he could store the scarf before he opened one of his drawers, finding the scarf his father had given him for his birthday. He smiled at the memory and placed the new scarf next to it, freezing suddenly.

The scarves were exactly the same.

The same stitching, the same soft fabric, the same design, the only difference was their color

How was this possible?

Adrien’s brain ran through several possibilities before finally arriving at one.

His father had bought the scarf from Ladybug’s secret identity.

That had to be it!

“I need to find the designer…the designer has to be Ladybug!” he whispered to himself. Plagg snickered as he flew out of Adrien’s shirt “really? Weren’t you making a big deal about wanting to grant Ladybug’s wishes about keeping her identity secret?” Plagg asked.

Adrien thought for a moment before smiling mischievously “Well…if I wanted to find the designer to compliment their work…and the designer HAPPENED TO BE Ladybug’s identity…” Adrien said. Plagg stared at Adrien before bursting out laughing “You’re becoming more and more like a true Cat Noir!” he said, still laughing.

“I learn from the best”

* * *

The next morning Adrien approached Natalie “Hey Natalie, I have a question” he said, smiling. “Yes? What is it?” she asked “Where did father get that scarf he got for my birthday?” Adrien asked.

Natalie’s heart nearly stopped. _Crap crap crap, what was that classmate’s name?! I can’t just tell him i forgot to get a present and gave him one from his classmate! Think!_ Natalie cleared her throat “Um…Wh…Why do you need to know?” she asked. Adrien continued to smile sweetly “I wanted to commission them to make a few accessories for my upcoming shoot” he said

 _Dammit! Why take a sudden interest in your modeling career now?!_ She thought to herself. “I will find out for you” she said nodding. Adrien smiled “Thanks Natalie, you’re the best” he said. Natalie nodded, breathing out a sigh of relief as Adrien left the room “I am going to be in so much trouble…” she murmured to herself. “Wait…the girl was a classmate of his…I can just go to her!” she said, smiling to herself as she made a mental note to speak with the girl herself when she went to pick Adrien up from school.

* * *

“Miss Cheng, may I speak with you?”

Marinette looked up from her conversation with Alya, confused as to why Natalie was speaking with her “huh?” she asked, confused as Natalie grabbed her arm and dragged to the other side of the school building, leaving behind a very confused Alya.

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked “That gift you gave Adrien, where did you get it?” Natalie whispered “I didn’t get it from anywhere! I made it!” Marinette said, trying to get her arm free from Natalie’s grip. “You’re the designer?! My god this is just getting worse and worse…how was I supposed to know telling him that his father got him that scarf would lead to this?” she sighed.

“Wait…it was you who told Adrien that?!” Marinette asked, infuriated.

She had thought that Adrien would have just been confused as to who had given him that gift, or maybe that her note had fallen off and he didn’t know who had given it to him. “Yes, listen. I’m prepared to pay you any amount of money if you just play along with me on this” Natalie said. “Why should I?! I made that gift for Adrien myself and you claimed it as your own!” Marinette said.

The two continued to argue until a voice interrupted them.

“Natalie?”

Natalie and Marinette stopped their bickering long enough to notice Adrien was standing a few feet away, staring at them. “Oh! A-Adrien! Hello” Natalie said, smiling politely. “Hey Natalie…what are you doing here?” he asked “I’m here to…um…f-find the designer you asked about! Here she is!” Natalie said, pushing Marinette forward.

Adrien’s eyes widened as Marinette stumbled a bit before looking up at him and standing up straight, laughing nervously. “You’re the one who made the scarf?” he asked. “Y-Yes! That’s right! Natalie asked me to make one for you! she though that…um…a handmade gift would be more special?” Marinette said awkwardly. “I-I mean! she saw me knitting outside one day and…she…uh…said that she liked what I was making so…”

Adrien had stopped listening, just staring at Marinette. Black hair, blue eyes, freckles… _She made the scarves? She’s Ladybug?! Ladybug HAD BEEN SITTING BEHIND ME IN CLASS THIS ENTIRE TIME?!_ “Ah…I…I really liked your design, the scarf is really um…c-comfortable…” Adrien said, laughing awkwardly. “I wanted to commission you to make a few accessories! My father is working on a new winter line so…m-maybe I could convince him to let you work with him.

Marinette’s eyes widened in disbelief.

1)Adrien liked her scarf  
2)She would possibly get to work with Gabriel Agreste  
3)ADRIEN LIKED HER SCARF

“Th-That would be awesome!” Marinette said, a large smile on her face. _She’s so cute… and…different from Ladybug_ Adrien thought to himself. Natalie cleared her throat, drawing the attention of the two teenagers “I’ll take care of the payment…for now though, you have a shoot to get to…” Natalie said. “Ah…right…see you later Marinette” Adrien said, having to restrain himself from calling her ‘My Lady’ and freaking out about having found his love.

Adrien walked off towards the car, leaving Natalie and Marinette alone. Natalie sighed in relief before taking out a checkbook, handing a signed slip of paper to Marinette “That’s just for the scarf and for playing along…if Mister Agreste likes your designs I assume he’d pay you more…” Natalie said.

Marinette looked at the amount written on the check, her head immediately snapping up to look at Natalie, who had already begun to walk off.

Marinette looked down at the check in her hands once again,  barely able to contain her glee as a large smile appeared on her face. 

* * *

“Really?! Adrien liked your scarf?” Alya asked the next day. Marinette nodded, trying hard to contain her glee. “He said his father may commission me to create a few accessories for his winter line!” Marinette said, squealing with glee.

Her attention was drawn to a certain car pulling up to the school “Adrien! Good Morning!” Marinette said, her sketch book in hand, ready to show him the designs she had spent all night making. She stopped suddenly as Adrien exited the car wearing her scarf.

But it wasn’t the one made for his birthday…

It was the one she made for Cat Noir.

_Adrien has…Cat Noir’s scarf?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

_How could he have Cat’s scarf?!_

Marinette thought this to herself as Adrien walked towards her and smiled. “Hey Marinette, good morning” he said, smiling. “Ah…G-Good-”

“Good Morning Adrikins!”

Adrien turned to face the direction of the voice as Chloe tackled him. “Ah, Good Morning Chloe…” Adrien said awkwardly. “I love that scarf! Where did you get it? It matches your eyes beautifully” Chloe said, smiling. “Ah, Marinette made it for me…she said the same thing” Adrien said, turning to smile at Marinette “Isn’t that right…my princess?” he said, winking at her.

Marinette’s face became 5 different shades of red in a matter of seconds before she nodded quickly. _He called me princess! Only one person ever calls me that! Adrien really is Cat Noir?!_ She thought to herself. Chloe huffed as she watched Adrien, his eyes never leaving Marinette’s still blushing face. One could practically see the hearts floating above his head.

“Oh, before I forget, my father wants to see you after school, is that okay?” Adrien asked Marinette’s eyes widened before she nodded her head yes once again “O-Of course!” she said. “Wonderful, you’ll be coming with me after school then” he said. “Wh…What?!” Chloe yelled, drawing a crowd’s attention to them. “Wh…Why does your father need to see her?!” Chloe yelled.

“Huh? To talk about a few designs. Why do you ask?” Adrien asked. Chloe glared at Marinette before huffing and stomping off.

“That was weird…” he said “Chloe’s always weird…” Marinette said, covering her mouth when she realized she spoke out loud. Adrien smiled at her. “I’m looking forward to seeing you after school, my princess…” he said, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss against it, winking at her before walking off. Marinette’s blush grew even worse and the crowd of students around them began to whisper about the couple that had just formed.

Adrien smiled to himself. _I can make Ladybug blush~_ He sang to himself in his head.

* * *

  
“S-So what do you think?” Marinette asked.

The two were currently sitting side by side in Adrien’s car, on the way to his house. Marinette had gotten nervous and began to ask his opinion on a few of his designs. “They look great, I’m sure he’ll love them” Adrien said, smiling as he took his time flipping through the designs.

“We’re here” Natalie said as she opened the door for the two teenagers. “I’ll go inform your father that you’ve arrived” Natalie said, walking off towards Gabriel’s office.

Adrien watched Marinette as she shifted from foot to foot, looking at the floor. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly “Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll like them…” Adrien said “I…I’ve been meaning to ask you something…” Marinette said. Adrien smiled knowingly “You’re going to ask if I’m really Chat Noir, aren’t you?” he asked.

Marinette gulped nervously “Y…Yeah…I-I’m guessing the answer is yes…” Marinette whispered. Adrien nodded and smiled sadly. “I’m sorry…I knew you wanted to keep your identity a secret…but…”

“Y-You aren’t disappointed?”

Adrien looked at Marinette in confusion. “What? No! Why would I be?!” he asked “Because…I’m nothing like Ladybug…” Marinette whispered. “What are you talking about?” he asked “I’m not like the Ladybug you know! I’m not brave! Or courageous! Or…or…anything like her…” Marinette whispered. Adrien opened his mouth to speak, only to see Natalie making her way down the steps.

“Right this way Miss Cheng”

Marinette looked at Adrien before looking away, making her way up the steps with Natalie.

* * *

Gabriel glanced over the designs sitting on his desk “Hmm…you made all of these?” he asked. Marinette nodded as she sat stiffly in her chair, her back straight and her hands on her lap as she nervously glanced at her sketch book opened on Gabriel’s desk. “Hm…I see…” Gabriel said. Marinette was screaming internally. _Why can’t I tell what he’s thinking! His expression never changes! Is he interested?! Does he hate them?!_

“Alright then, I’d be happy to collaborate with you Miss Cheng” Gabriel said, nodding. “Huh?” Marinette asked, her eyes wide in shock “Is this not what you cam here for? For the two of us to collaborate?” he asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. “Y-Yes but I thought that…it would be a longer process or something…” Marinette said.

“No, that is only for negotiations, whether they consist of negotiating models or try to work with different styles of clothing…Come with me” he said, leading Marinette to a back room. Marinette followed him nervously. Her eyes wide with shock at the room. There were rows and rows of mannequins in the room, all wearing winter clothing. “These are my upcoming designs, you are one of the few people to see them. You will be making accessories for them, so make sure to take in every detail of them.” Gabriel said, walking further into the room.

“Pastels and Neutrals…” Marinette murmured, writing something down in her sketch book.

* * *

“I look forward to working with you, Miss Cheng” Gabriel said, Marinette smiling and nodding as she walked out of his office.

Marinette sighed in relief and made her way downstairs “Congratulations” Adrien said, smiling at her as he caught sight of her coming downstairs. “Ah…Th…Thanks…” Marinette whispered. Adrien looked at her and held out his hand “Come with me?” he asked. Marinette looked down at his hand before cautiously placing her own into his.

Adrien smiled and lead her deeper into the house. “Wh-What are we doing?” Marinette asked. “I wanted to ask you something” he said. Marinette soon realized they were in Adrien’s room. He shut the door behind him. “Sorry, I don’t want Natalie to find out” he said, laughing nervously. “Wh…What was it that you wanted to ask?” Marinette asked. “Are you disappointed that I’m Cat Noir?” he asked.

Marinette looked at him and blinked twice “Wh…What?! Of course not!’ Marinette said “Why would I be?” she asked. Adrien smirked at her “That’s what I wanna know about you and Ladybug” he said. Marinette looked down and blushed “That’s different…Ladybug is…brave…and doesn’t stutter around you! And…and she…she’s everything I’m not…” she whispered.

“I see…You’re right, you’re completely different” Adrien said, nodding to himself. Marinette felt tears pricking her eyes “But that’s the good thing” Adrien said, smiling. Marinette looked up at him in confusion “Huh?” she asked. “I couldn’t get this close to Ladybug…but you’re Ladybug, just not in the same form” he said, smiling.

“What do you mean?” she asked “You’re still Ladybug…and I think I may like you better in this form…” he said Marinette looked at Adrien, confused as to what he meant before he leaned in to kiss her. Marinette squeaked in surprise and looked up at Adrien as he pulled away, winking at her. “I can act myself around you, I can act as Chat, while still being Adrien.” he said, taking her hands into his.

“But…what did you mean when you asked if I was disappointed with you being Chat?” she asked “You fell in love with Adrien…not Chat…” he said, smiling sadly. “”But you must be interested in me in some way, right? I mean…you’re not running away…” he said awkwardly. Marinette giggled softly to herself “I did say if Adrien wasn’t around I would give Chat a shot…” she said, looking away with a pink blush on her face.

Adrien smiled at her and laughed “Well, would you still do that?” he asked. Marinette smiled and nodded “Sure…I’d have to get used to Adrien acting like a certain lovable and flirty cat but…I think I can manage” she teased.

Adrien smirked at Marinette “Yeah, you’re definitely my Lady” he said, earning a smile from Marinette “Who else would I be?” she asked.

* * *

_And Fate’s Design was woven into two scarves, connecting the star crossed lovers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...Marinette acted way OOC at the end there...but I kind of made the excuse for myself of her "slipping into her Ladybug persona" so that's my excuse.


End file.
